ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cole
"''We're a team. It's time we start acting like it." -Cole'' ''Cole '' is the Ninja of Earth. His father, Lou, wanted him to be a dancer, but he wasn't very good at it. Cole then ran away to become a Ninja instead. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd Garmadon) along with the other three Ninja. Background As a child, Cole ran away from his father, who forced him to sing and dance, like his he did. He first met Sensei Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago that no one else has ever scaled before. He is also said to have always been trying to do dangerous tasks on his own. But in the episode Home, his father is mentioned when Cole recieves a letter. Recently it is discovered that his father thought that Cole was learning how to be a performer, but, eventually he revealed the truth and his father accepts it. Appearance Cole has the basic LEGO body with yellow flesh. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He wears a black ninja costume with a grey belt and ropes that whind around his upper body, clipped on by a gold medallion that resembles the Earth Dragon. For more images on Cole's appearence in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Cole is the smart, steady and calm leader of the ninjas. He knows when to give orders and when to let his fellow ninjas follow their own instinct. He has a complicated relationship with his father, a performer who wishes for him to follow in his footsteps, but accepts Cole as a ninja, eventually allowing him to unlock his true potential. Trivia *Cole used to be afraid of dragons, but after he met Rocky he got over it *His favorite color is black maybe because coal is black *His father, Lou, is first seen in The Royal Blacksmith. *His hobbies include rock climbing. *Cole believes in doing as much planning as possible and often doesn't sleep at night before a battle. *He is voiced by Kirby Morrow. *His name, Cole, may be a pun on the fossil fuel, Coal, which is found in the earth. However, this may not be true, as Cole is an actual name. Gallery ColeFinal.png|Cole in regular form Cole DX.png|Cole in DX form Cole ZX1.png|Cole in ZX form Cole ZX.png 830px-Screen Shot 2012-02-28 at 3.57.10 PM.png|Cole's father, Lou. ColeEarthy.png|Cole's Artwork 143px-ColeZX.png|Cole ZX's Artwork 185px-Coletruck.PNG|Cole's tread assault. colerockclimb.jpg CasualCole.JPG|Casual Cole Coledrawing.JPG|Cole's drawing of himself. coleclimb.jpg 0.jpg|Cole ZX in the show. (On the far left) cole spinjitsu.png|Cole's spinjitsu ColeRelax.png ColeIsPicaso.JPG|Cole's drawing. ColeCard.jpg|Cole's character card. ColeDX.jpg|Cole DX on his spinner. ColeDXSnakes.jpg|Cole DX. Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans